Sex Education for Conan
by Ranmira
Summary: Conan mengintip Sonoko dan pacarnya sedang ehm ehm, ia jadi nafsuan, dan meminta Ran mengajarkannya tentang sex education! Bagaimana tanggapan Ran?


Sex Education for Conan

Cerita terjadi di hari-hari awal Shinichi menjadi Conan dan tinggal di rumah Ran.

Suatu hari Detektif Kogoro mendapat suatu kasus dari seorang klien kaya raya. Awalnya hanya disuruh menyelidiki perselingkuhan biasa, eh si istri malah terbunuh dan semua bukti mengarah ke si suami, apalagi si suami ini tidak senang dengan istrinya yang suka berfoya foya dan ketahuan selingkuh. Untung saja berkat bantuan Detektif Kogoro (ups, maksudnya Conan) akhirnya si pelaku yang ternyata selingkuhan korban sekaligus saingan bisnis si suami tertangkap. Ternyata ia hanya berpura-pura selingkuh agar bisa mencuri rahasia perusahaan saingannya, sayangnya hal itu diketahui oleh korban dan mengancam akan melaporkan ke suaminya, karena kalap pelaku membunuh korban dan mengarahkan bukti untuk memfitnah saingan bisnisnya. Sebagai imbalan karena telah membebaskannya dari tuduhan, klien itu pun memberikan tiket gratis menginap di resor mewah dekat pantai di Okinawa.

"Ayo Conan, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ke Okinawa, katanya di sana pantainya sangat indah"

"Iya kak Ran"

"Ah di sana pasti banyak wanita cantik berbikini yang seksi, fufufufufu"

Sesampainya di Okinawa mereka langsung mengganti baju pantai dan berlarian ke pantai. Ran menggunakan bikini hitam yang sangat seksi dan terlihat kekecilan, sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya cukup banyak dan sebagian pantatnya.

"Hey raaan! Sedang apa di sini?" tak disangka di sana mereka bertemu dengan sonoko.

"Loh Sonoko, tumben kamu ada di pantai umum begini, kamu kan sudah punya pantai pribadi"

"Ah habis pantai pribadi sepi, nggak ada cowok gantengnya, di sini aku kan bisa cuci mata sepuasnya ngeliat cowok kece berbadan atletis dan berkontol besar, hihihihihi, nggak kayak si anak kecil ini yang kontolnya mungil kayak ulet"

"Adawww!" teriak Conan saat Sonoko mencubit kontolnya.

"Ih Sonoko kamu apa apaan sih, jangan vulgar gitu di depan anak kecil dong!" bentak Ran.

"Loh, anak kecil itu justru harus diajarin sex education sejak kecil, aku aja udah diajarin sejak tk, kamu aja yang kolot" balas Sonoko.

"Oh begitu ya, kamu harus banyak belajar ya Conan" kata Ran sambil tersenyum pada Conan.

"Iya tapi kak ran yang ajarin ya" jawab Conan manja.

Sementara itu masih di pantai tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei lihat cewek berambut hitam panjang itu, cantik banget ya, seksi lagi, liat tu toketnya gede banget, pengen tak remes tak isep" kata seorang cowok

"Yang rambut coklat di sebelahnya bikininya terbuka banget, sampe putingnya kadang keliatan, coba lebih besar lagi pasti makin sedap tuh" kata temannya

"Ah bikini kayak begitu sih cuma dipake bitch yang kekurangan bahan" kata temannya yang satunya

"Kakak-kakak lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?" celetuk Conan yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di antara mereka bertiga.

"Eh anak kecil jangan suka menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa!" gertak si pria ketiga.

"Eh ya sudah, biarkan saja anak ini, lihatlah nak cewek cantik seksi berambut hitam panjang itu, toketnya besar sekali, liat tu bergoyang goyang tiap dia lari, indah sekali" kata si cowok pertama. Conan memperhatikan tubuh Ran dengan penuh nafsu, penisnya sampai berdiri.

"Aku mau aku dekatin ah" kata si cowok pertama lagi

"Eeh! Jangan-jangan! Cewek itu kakakku, dia anti sama cowok, terus juara karate daerah, entar kakak ditendang sampe bonyok, banyak lo lelaki penggoda yang mukanya sanpe jadi jelek kena tendangannya." hardik Conan, marah karena Ran mau diganggu lelaki mesum.

"Wadaw, serem"

"Lebih baik kakak berambut coklat yang disebelahnya saja, dia suka didekati pria lo"

"Haha sudah kuduga, biar aku saja yang mendekatinya, ayo ikut aku adik manis" kata pria kedua yang cukup tampan sambil berjalan menuju Sonoko dengan menggandeng Conan.

"Hai nona-nona cantik, maaf mengganggu, namaku Kenji, apa kalian kenal anak ini? Sepertinya bingung" tanya Kenji.

"Huh enak saja aku dijadikan alasan untuk menggoda wanita, awas saja sampai dia menggoda Ran, akan kukerjai" batin Conan dalam hati.

"Aduh Conan, jangan jauh-jauh dong, di sini kan rame sekali. Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarkan anak ini ke sini" jawab Ran.

"Kyaa! Lelaki tampan yang sangat baik dan sopan, jarang sekali ada di dunia ini. Tapi kamu pasti mengincar gadis ini kan, aku peringatkan ya, dia sudah punya pacar namanya Sinichi, kalo aku sih masih single" cerocos Sonoko.

"Aku justru lebih tertarik padamu, ayo ikut aku, tidak enak di sini ada anak kecil" ajak Kenji sambil membawa Sonoko. Firasat Conan tidak enak, ia pun mengikuti Kenji dan Sonoko. Ternyata Kenji membawa Sonoko ke dalam kamar Kenji. Conan pun menempel kamera mikro tersembunyi di sela jendela yang tak tertutup korden untuk mengintip dan kembali untuk mengawasi Ran dari tepi pantai, sambil menonton Kenji dan Sonoko.

"Sonoko, kau akan kuajak menikmati sensasi yang sangat indah yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, pejamkan matamu" Kenji pun mencium Sonoko sambil memeras payudaranya yang masih tertutup bikini. Sonoko mengerang pelan. Kenji pun menidurkan Sonoko dan melepas bikininya. Payudara Sonoko yang kenyal langsung dilahapnya, putingnya dijilat-jilat, diisap isap, digigit kecil sambil tangannya memainkan payudara yang satunya.

"Aahhhh, ahhhhh.. Enak sekali Ken.. Aaahhhhh" rintih Sonoko.

"Ini belum seberapa" ucap Kenji. Kenji pun menuju bawah, dibukanya paha Sonoko hingga terlihat jelas memeknya, memek Sonoko pun langsung diciumi, dan ia mulai memainkan lidahnya, ia mencari klentit Sonoko, dijilatinya terus menerus, lalu jari tengah dan manisnya memasuki lubang sonoko, dikeluar masukan. Sonoko keenakan hingga menjepit kepala Kenji di memeknya.

"Aaaahhhhhh enak banget Ken! Terus! Jangan berhenti!" Kenji terus memainkan goyang lidahnya di bibir bawah Sonoko hingga Sonoko pun klimaks.

"Ayo sekarang giliranku" kata Kenji sambil memasukan kontol besarnya ke mulut Sonoko. Sonoka pun mengulumnya seperti di teknik blowjob yang ia baca di majalah dewasa.

"Ahh.. Kau pintar juga ya" Kenji pun mengarahkan kontolnya ke memek Sonoko dan memasukannya, bless, kontolnya pun masuk, ia merasakan nikmatnya kehangatan dan pijatan dalam memek Sonoko. Kenji menggerakan pinggulnya untuk semakin menikmati gesekan memek Sonoko, semakin lama semakin kencang hingga terdengar bunyi becek kontol yang dikeluarmasukan yang menambah nafsu.

"Aahhhh, Ken... Sshhh.. Aku mau.. ke..."

"Tahan sedikit sayang, aku juga mau ke..luar..." sperma Kenji pun menyembut ke dalam rahim Sonoko, memberikan kehangatan yang sangat nikmat bagi Sonoko, mereka pun berpelukan dan kembali berciuman.

"Glekk.. Gila.. Apa yang mereka lakukan, apa anak sma jaman sekarang seperti ini" batin Conan, sebenarnya kontolnya juga sudah gatel dan nafsunya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, apalagi melihat Ran yang bodinya super seksi memakai bikini yang membuat matanya seperti ingin keluar.

"Eh Conan, ayo masuk, sudah lama nih, entar keriput" karena melamun Conan tidak sadar tiba-tiba payudara besar Ran yang menunduk sudah ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Aaaa!" Conan pun hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ayo, mandi dulu, habis itu ketemu di restoran hotel ya" kata Ran.

"A.. Anu Kan Ran, boleh tidak aku mandi bareng kakak? Soalnya aku takut mandi di kamar mandi hotel ini sendirian" rengek Conan manja, nafsunya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Ih tumben, biasanya kamu kan pemberani, aku yang penakut, tapi kali ini boleh deh, lagian kamu kan masih kecil, waktu kecil aku sering mandi sama ayah"

"Asiiik" seru Conan girang, dalam hatinya jiwa kemesuman sudah tertawa

Di dalam kamar mandi Ran melepas bikininya. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang mulus telanjang bulat, payudaranya besar, kenyal, dan masih kencang, rambut memeknya dicukur rapi. Conan hampir pingsan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Lo kok bengong? Hihi, baru tumben liat tubuh wanita ya? Sini biar aku ajarin sex education. Yang menonjol ini namanya payudara, untuk menyusui bayi"

"Bo.. Boleh pegang?" ujar Conan deg-degan setengah mati. Ran pun berlutut sejajar Conan. Perlahan Conan menyentuh payudara Ran.

"Kenyal.. Apa kalau dihisap akan keluar air susu?" tanya Conan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh, tidak tahu juga, coba saja, habis belum pernah ada yang hisap, hehe" ucap Ran sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun Ran, kau bodoh sekali, sudah kelas 2 sma begitu saja tidak tahu, sepertinya kau yang perlu sex education, tapi ini kesempatan sih, hehehe" kata Conan dalam hati. Conan pun menghisap payudara Rah.

"Aahhhh..." erang ran tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kak Ran? Sakit ya?"

"Eh tidak kok" "Tadi kenapa ya.. Rasanya belum pernah seperti itu.. Tapi enak sih.." pikir ran dalam hati. Conan mengemut lagi seperti bayi, Ran menahan erangan padahal sebenarnya ia mulai terangsang dan rangsangannya mengalir ke memek membuat memeknya gatal.

"Kalo yang pink di tengah payudara ini apa kak Ran? Bisa mengeras kalo disentuh!"

"Oh itu namanya puting, bagian paling sensitif dari payudara. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kamu curang belum buka baju, ayo buka baju" ucap ran sambil membukakan baju Conan.

"Ih, penismu lucu ya, imut-imut gitu, hihihi" ucap ran sambil memainkan penis mini Conan.

"Eh kok bisa tegang sih? Padahal kan masih kecil, tapi jadi makin lucu"

"Huh, meskipun pertumbuhanku menyusut dan hormon sekunderku hilang, tapi kurasa aku masih punya hormon primer" batin Conan dalam hati.

"Eh, kalo kak Ran pipis lewat mana?" tanya Conan lagi dengan muka polos seolah tanpa dosa.

"Oh itu lewat sini, namanya vagina" kata ran sambil menunjuk vaginanya.

"Boleh liat dalemnya?"

"Loh kok kamu tau ada dalemnya, waktu kecilaku nggak tau lo"

"Hehe, nebak aja" Ran pun duduk di kloset dan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya

"Aaaaahhhhh... Co, conan, a..apa yang asshhh kamu la..kukan?" tiba-tiba Conan menjilati memek ran dan menghisap klentitnya, ia juga memasukan jari kecilnya dan mengocok-ngocok memek ran yang ternyata sudah basah.

"Aaahhhhh... Ahhh.. Ahhh.." rintih Ran yang sepertinya sudah keenakan dan tak pedi akan bocah sd yang sedang memainkan memeknya. Tiba-tiba Conan berhenti.

"Lo kok.. Berhenti?" tanya Ran dengan wajah kecewa

"A.. Anu... Eh kak ran ngerasa enak nggak? Habis aku liat cewek yang di video kakak yang di pantai tadi keenakan gitu waktu vaginanya dijilat, aku kan juga mau membuat Kak Ran ngerasa enak" kata Conan sambil tersenyum khas anak kecil. "Huh, sebenernya lidah sama jariku pegel banget, kalo dipaksa terus kaya mau copot, makanya berhenti, ternyata pake tubuh anak kecil susah juga, cepet capek, coba aku jadi shinichi kudo, ran bisa kugarap sepuasnya sampai klimaks" batin Conan.

"Oya kak ran, di video itu perempuannya juga menghisap ini" kata conan sambil menunjuk kontol mininya.

"Oh, kamu mau juga ya.." kata Ran yang seolah hilang kesadaran karena nafsunya. Padahal kalau sadar dia pasti sudah panik dan marah. Tapi sekarang ia langsung saja mengulum kontol Conan seperti lolipop"

"Aaw, tapi pelankan kak ran, agak sakit"

Dok dok dok "Hey ran, ayo makan! Lama sekali di kamar sudah kutunggu. Hey conan ada bersamamu tidak?" tiba-tiba paman kogoro menggedor kamar hotel ran, menyela permainan mereka.

"Eh ayah, tunggu sebentar, aku masih mandi, conan ada bersamaku"

"Ya sudah cepat!"

"Yah Conan, ayah sudah memanggil.. Tapi lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi ya, coba di tempat lain, hihi" Conan hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun mandi dan saling menyabuni, Conan pun menyabuni sambil meremas-remas payudara Ran, juga pantatnya yang semok. Ran juga menyabuni Conan sambil meremas kontolnya, tapi karena masih kecil Conan sering merasa sakit.

"Huh aku tidak menyangka Ran bisa seperti ini, tapi enak juga sih. Yah ternyata nafsu bisa mengubah orang..."


End file.
